Professor Gross presented the following invited lectures, presentations and tutorials during this reporting period. "Uses of Mass Spectrometry in Molecular and Structural Biology" at the University of Florida on January 20th, 1999. "Mass Spectrometry Methods in Proteomics: A Tutorial" for the Department of Genetics at the Medical School on April 1st, 1999. "Mass Spectrometry in Peptide and Protein Chemistry: More than a Measure of Molecular Weight and Sequence" on May 4th, 1999 at the University of California, Davis, Department of Chemistry. "Mass Spectrometry for Determining Primary and Higher Order Structures of Biomolecules: Isomers to Interactions". on April 5th , 1999 at Louisiana State University. "Mass Spectrometry in Peptide and Protein Chemistry" at State University of New York at Buffalo, November 20, 1998. "Mass Spectrometry for Recombinant Protein Structure and Function: Studies by H/D Exchange" as part of the "3rd Symposium on the Analysis of Well Characterized Biotechnology" in Washington D.C., January 8, 1999. "Mass Spectrometry and HPLC/MS for Protein Structure and Function: Studies by H/D Exchange" at the 112th AOAC International Annual Meeting and Exposition, Montreal, Canada, September 16, 1998